Hollywood Heights Fanfic - The Price of Fame
by PinkMusicLover3519
Summary: This is just a story leading from after the Beach Bungalow on what I think should've happened.. lol I suck at writing, don't judge! XD Thanks too a guest for giving me an amazing name for it. I need more feedback and reviews on what you think should happen!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is a new fanfiction I wrote! Let me know what you think! I need feedback or I can't write these anymore, check out "One Day at a Time" also! I just wrote this as what I kind of wish would happen, just ideas going through my head (;  
(This fanfic starts right after the Beach Bungalow.. Just a bit of ideas)  
Loren sat down the Nora, thinking about what she would do.  
Loren : It seems like every single time I think we have something going, right after he ends up with Chloe in some way! I mean think about it!  
Nora : Honey, it's your choice to trust him or not. If you think that he still has feelings for Chloe, just tell him that you want to just be friends.  
Loren : See that's the thing mom, I don't not trust him or anything..I'm just worried. Chloe could make up a vindictive lie or something to break us apart! I'm trying not to get attached but I just cannot help it!  
Nora : Oh honey, your in love.  
Loren : But I don't want to be! He's gonna leave me and then I'm just gonna get my heart broken just like when dad left!  
Loren immediately realized what she had said and regreted it.  
Nora : *crying* I know he hurt you. He hurt me too. And I just never wanted to hear you say how much it hurt, I knew it did. I remember you crying about where your Daddy went, I can't help it Lo. When you cry it makes me cry. Your my pride and joy.  
Loren : Aww, mom.  
Nora : As much as I'm scared, it's okay that your in love. I know Eddie won't hurt you like your dad did. Now, go, call him!  
Loren : *laughs* Okay, mom, thanks!  
Eddie  
Eddie just stood there wondering. He couldn't take it how Loren was just scared to fall in love with him because of Chloe. He wished she had never existed, she was never his girlfriend. She was a liar, a jerk. She made him feel like he was being bitten by a snake.. the poison sinking in and making him lose his senses. He wasn't gonna have this anymore.  
Eddie : That's it Chloe, get out!  
Chloe : But I love you!  
Eddie : NO, you never loved me. You loved my money and my fame.  
Chloe : That's not true! Baby!  
Chloe tries to kiss Eddie.  
Eddie : Eww! Security!  
With that, tall men in black suits came out and grabbed Chloe.  
Chloe : NOO! You love me!  
Eddie : Idiot.  
Someone then knocked on the door. Eddie went and opened it, expecting Chloe had come back up. He opened the door.  
Eddie : Get out!  
Loren stood there, a confused look on her face.  
Loren : Oh, sorry I'll go.  
Eddie : No sorry! I just thought you were Chloe.  
Loren : Oh..  
Eddie : Come in! *He opened the door for Loren.*  
Loren walked in.  
Loren : So, what's going on?  
Eddie : What are you doing here?  
Loren : I just wanted to talk to you.  
Eddie : Okay, i'm listening.  
They sat down on the couch.  
Loren : I just..I have very strong feelings for you, I just don't know if you feel the same. I feel like every time something happens between us that makes me feel like we have something, you end up with Chloe.  
Eddie : I don't do it voluntarily.  
Loren : Oh, well I'm sorry to bother you, I'll go home.  
Eddie : No, you don't have to. We can stay and write some music or something.  
Loren : Okay, that sounds good.  
Eddie : Okay, let's get to it.  
Loren : Eddie, I-  
Eddie : I know Lo, your sorry, but you have nothing to apologize for.  
Loren : Actually, I was gonna say I love you.  
Eddie : Oh...  
End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie

Eddie sat there, wondering if this was going correctly. He knew he loved Loren deep down, he just didn't know if he was positive he wanted to go there in their relationship, I mean Chloe and him had dated for over a year and he didn't even realize that he "loved" her until the 9th month or so.

Loren

Oh my god! What did I just say? I'm probably gonna scare him off.. just like I did to my dad! I should leave...he's probably freaked out and doesn't want anything to do with me!

Loren : I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to say that. I had no right to put you in that position.

Eddie : Loren, I-

Loren: No, you don't have to tell me to leave. I'll just go.

Eddie : No, Lo , I was gonna say that I loved you to.

Loren has a very confused look on her face.

Loren : Wait, what did you say? Am I dreaming again?

Eddie : No, I can assure you your not dreaming.

Loren smiled.

Loren : Prove it.

Eddie wrapped his arms around Loren's waist and kissed her passionately.

Loren : *laughs* Okay, now I believe you.. maybe!

Eddie kissed her again.

Eddie : How about now?

Loren : Okay, maybe we should get to songwriting now, before we get carried away.

Eddie laughs.

Eddie : Yeah, that's probably for the best.

Loren and Eddie sit next to eachother on the piano and Eddie starts singing his newest song.

Loren thought how lucky she was..

Melissa

Melissa was very excited because she was not only the best friend of a rockstar, but the best friend of a rockstar that was dating Eddie Duran! Like how much better could it get? She was just thinking about what was going to happen with Adam. She knew she loved him, she just didn't know if she could let her feelings out, he was going to go to NYU (sorry guys, i think that's the name ;) and she was probably not going to see him again for the whole year. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was losing Adam. (Plot twist time) She especially despised Adam sometimes because he would hang out with Kim, Adriana's best friend, Melissa's enemy. She didn't want to think about it, but she knew that he probably had a crush on her. Maybe Kim was a genuinely nice person, under that bleach blonde hair..Melissa thought.

But what can he see in her?

Adam

Adam was thinking about how much he would miss Melissa when he moved in the next year. Graduation was only weeks away, he had to get ready to go soon. He didn't know what to do. Adam felt very nervous around Mel sometimes..he was afraid she liked him more than he liked her. They were just starting a relationship, he didn't know how he felt. On the other hand, he had very strong feelings for Kim, which Mel would never understand. Kim is a very nice person, he knew. Mel just saw her as a tag-along with Adriana. Adriana wasn't even that bad either, it was just her strong feelings against Mel. Adam thought about what to do..break up with Mel?

Eddie

Eddie felt so natural just singing with Loren, playing the piano. The smile on her face when he played a positive song, the mystery in her eyes. He loved that about her. Her big, brown eyes full of curiosity were probably one of his favorites. He had never met anyone like Loren, such a down to earth personality. He knew she was the one. She was his Katie. He loved her like Katie. If only Katie hadn't been dead.. he wondered... And who killed her?

Loren

While Loren listened to Eddie singing, she loved every single second of every single song. Every time he was done, she would clap and stand up while saying "Bravo! Bravo" like a High-School Musical teacher. She loved how she could just play around and be herself around Eddie.

When Eddie finished his song.. Loren asked Eddie a question.

Loren : Do you still love Chloe?

Eddie : Honestly, no. I loved Chloe once, but the Chloe I loved was nothing like the real thing. She was hiding behind lies the whole time, I don't need her, I need you.

Loren : Oh, that's good to know.. cause if you still love her I would feel uncomfortable doing this.

Loren kissed Eddie passionately.

Eddie : Yeah, that would be Uber awkward, haha.

Loren kissed Eddie again.

Chloe

Chloe hated her life, she had lost Eddie, she had lost the money, she even lost her job in less than a week. She realized what a mistake she had made. She wished she could change, but she knew her and Eddie were done for good, there was no going back now. She even graveled when he dumped her. Nothing worked. Chloe thought about going back to Fresno, she knew it was the right thing. She had tried to destroy teeny-bopper, made her humiliated, nothing worked. Eddie saw exactly what she was doing and comforted Loren everything was okay. Chloe had helped Loren get brownie-points. Mission failed. She decided to go home to think about it, she packed up her bags and got ready to go to Fresno. First, she called Tyler.

Chloe : Hey Ty, want to take a vacation to Fresno with me? I could really use the company.

Tyler : Sure, babe. But isn't your mom there?

Chloe : Yes, which is exactly why I need you.. I can't be in the same room with her alone for 5 minutes.

Tyler : Okay, I'll pack, I'm coming by in half an hour to pick you up.

Chloe : Thanks Ty!

Chloe loved how Tyler was her chaffeur (sorry for spelling :P) and he loved her. She could grind all the care out of him. He would never give up.

She thought how she had him wrapped around her finger, if only Eddie were that way. Eddie was too smart. Too smart for her...

End Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry it's short guys, didn't have much time! Need more sleep, talk to the bags on my eyes! Hope you like it! I'll post something for One Day at a time tomorrow, half about half a chapter done.. :) Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler

Tyler knew Chloe would come around sometime. He knew she had too. He loved her so much. He also knew he had a lingering crush on Traci. Traci had an amazing personality. He didn't know how this was possible, he loved Chloe, a selfish and manipulative personality. He liked Traci, a bubbly and jolly personality that can be deep at times. He knew he was going to have to give up on Chloe soon enough. She still loved Eddie, but Eddie was with Loren. Tyler just couldn't help being happy for Eddie. It seemed him and Loren were going amazingly. And if it wasn't for her, Eddie would've either gone crazy or gone back for Chloe. Eww. That would ruin Tyler's chances all together.

Tyler packed up the small amount of items he had into 2 small duffel bags. He looked at the stuff he had, he felt like a failure. He was supposed to become rich and famous and look at him. Living in a small, dark apartment with only 2 duffel bags worth of belongings? Eddie probably had like 50 bags worth of stuff or more, not counting furniture and awards. Eddie was so much better than he was. He needed to step up his game, and fast.

Tyler grabbed his keys off the counter, looked at his apartment once more because he knew he might never look back, or at least not for a while, most likely. He needed to convince Chloe before he lost her. Or she lost him...

He got in the car.

Eddie

Eddie loved Loren, so much. He had known it deep inside he did. He never truly loved Chloe. He loved a fake Chloe that he imagined up, she was using it to cover all the lies she used to hurt him. When he had broken up with her, she acted like she cared. It was always an act. He looked at all the signs. He had liked Loren from the beginning without even knowing it. He thought it was funny how Ian had know it all along. He had told Eddie that he liked Loren and Eddie had obviously denied it. But, it was the truth all along. He just recently realized it.

Loren and Eddie were up writing songs till about 2 in the morning.

Loren : *yawns*

Eddie : Your tired?

Loren : Yeah, can you help it?

Eddie : Ha ha, well you can go take a break if you want.

Loren walked over to the couch and immediately fell asleep.

In the morning, she wakes up with Eddie's arms wrapped around her protectively.

Loren

Loren felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She was not just dating Eddie Duran, the rockstar.. She was dating Eddie Duran, the caring, amazing human being. She couldn't feel happier. She was writing songs with him when she looked at the time and immediately got sleepy.

Loren had a dream that included a flashback :

_Flashback_

_Loren was only 4. She woke up to see her mom crying. She immediately got up, worried about her mom. She was a smart 4 year old, she could tell when something was wrong. _

_Loren : Mommy, what's wrong?_

_Nora : *sniffles* Your dad.._

_Loren : What happened? Is he hurt?_

_Nora : No he left.._

_Loren : He left? W-where's daddy? Where'd daddy go?_

_Nora : I-i don't know sweetie._

_Loren sobbed..her mom did too._

_End Flashback_

Loren woke up with Eddie's arms around her. She sighed. She was okay. It was just a dream she told herself. Eddie woke up cause he heard her breathing hard.

Eddie : You okay, babe?

Loren : Yeah, i'm fine..just a bad dream.

Eddie : Oh, do you want to talk about it?

Loren : Yeah, talking to you always makes me feel better.

Eddie : Okay.

They sat up on the couch and Loren started to explain.

Loren : It was just a dream about my mom, the morning my dad left us in the middle of the night. I woke up because I heard her crying and she told me he had left..I was so sad and scared. I loved him, Eddie. It seems crazy...but he was my dad. Now I hate him, why did he have to do this to me?

Eddie : Look Lo, I've never met your dad. But, he sounds like an idiot to walk out on someone as amazing as you.

Loren smiled and kissed Eddie.

Chloe

Chloe was so ready for Fresno, as much as she hated it there... she knew she needed some country air away from the city for a while. It was really getting to her head. The doorbell rang.

Chloe expected it to be Tyler, she zipped her bag and rolled it to the living room and opened the door.

*Opens door*

Chloe : Hey Ty-Dylan?

Dylan : Hey babe.

Dylan walks in to Chloe's apartment and looks around.

Chloe : What are you doing here?

Dylan : Well, I heard that you and Eddie broke up.

Chloe : Yeah, like 2 weeks ago..why?

Dylan walks closer to Chloe.

Dylan : He never deserved you Chloe, I do.

Dylan tries to kiss Chloe.

Chloe : I'm sorry, this really isn't a good time. I'm about to leave for a vacation.

Dylan : Oh, and where is a sexy model like you going on vacation to?

Chloe : Just a long-lost home, nothing more.

Dylan : When will you be back?

Chloe : I don't know.

Dylan : I'll be waiting.

Dylan pecks Chloe on the lips.

Chloe pushes Dylan out.

Chloe : Okay, Dylan, I'll see you later.

Dylan : Bye..

Dylan walks out in a very drunk fashion.

Someone else knocks on the door.

Chloe thinks Dylan is back again. She opens the door.

Chloe : Dylan, I told you to get out! Oh, hey Tyler.

Tyler : Hey babe, you ready?

Chloe : As ready as I'll every be.

Chloe and Tyler take their bags out to the car and get ready to leave for Fresno.

End Chapter 3

**AN: This one was kind of lame, I just needed to get something up. Sorry I couldn't post Chapter 4 of One Day at A Time, I thought about it.. But I sort of want these fanfics to equal eachother, so I needed to finish up Chapter 3. Hope you guys like it! Please send me all your reviews, comments and recommendations. These fanfics are writers blocking me, I need you guys help! Pleasse! Enjoy ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN : If you guys give me enough reviews, I could get Chapter 5 of One Day at a Time up by tonight!**

Eddie

Eddie loved to kiss Loren, it felt so natural. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He felt so attracted to her, like they were meant to be.

Eddie : Loren, your amazing.

Loren blushes : What makes you think that?

Eddie : Everything about you...the more I get to know, the more I want to know. You have mystery in your eyes. I'm so intrigued by your life and most of all you.

Loren : Why would a rockstar be intrigued by me?

Eddie : Don't forget Loren, your only going to be able to call me a rockstar for so long before you become one..and then I can call you rockstar too.

Loren : Nah, I'm not any rockstar.

Eddie : You will be..

Eddie leaned in to kiss Loren once again, but this time Loren's phone rang.

Loren : Sorry, one sec.

She looked at her caller ID, it read, Mel.

Melissa (P.O.V)

Melissa was going a bit crazy about the whole Beth thing .She decided to go suprise Adam at his work. She got in her car and drove off. What am I going to say to him? Melissa thought. I think he is on break right now, maybe he'll want to see me.

She walked in to the "High-Tech Corp." the place where Adam worked. She knew how amazing he was at technology and things like that.

Melissa was shocked, she didn't want to believe it. She looked at the sofa in front of her. Adam and Kim, Kim of all people, were having an intense make out session right there. She started to cry, she couldn't help herself. Adam immediately pulled away when he heard it, the familiar laugh. He felt so ashamed.

Adam

Adam had been just doing his regular shift that day, nothing of it. All the sudden, Kim had walked in.

Kim : Hey Adam, I need some help. My phone broke.

Adam : Okay, I will get right too it.

Adam took her phone and cut a few wires and stuff, all the sudden it was fixed.

Kim : Wow thanks Adam! So there was one other thing I had to ask you.

Adam : Okay, what is it?

Kim : Sit down.

Kim and Adam sat down on the couch.

Kim : So Adriana is pregnant.

Adam : What?

Kim : Yeah, I have no idea why I'm talking to you about this..it's just she is changing so much.

Adam : I get it, a lot of new things change when you get pregnant.

Kim : I can't help but blame her boyfriend Phil, for being so irresponsible with her, god I sound like my mom.

Adam : Does her dad know?

Kim : Heck no. You know what he would do if he found out?

Adam : I admire you for being such a good friend and being concerned for her sake. You should really get your feelings out though. You want my advice? Always speak your mind about anything, before it gets bottled up inside of you for so long you just go crazy. ANY thoughts, just say them.

Kim : Okay..I like you Adam, a lot. I don't know why, I'm not usually into people like you...geeky and stuff. But something about you attracts me...

Adam : I hate to admit it. But I told you to always speak your mind..soo..I like you too Kim.

Kim smiled, she was so happy he had said the same thing. It would have been really embarrasing if he had told her off. Before either of them knew it, they were making out.

Adam pulled away in a second.

Adam : Wow, that was amazing...

Kim pulled Adam in and kissed him again. All the sudden Adam heard a crying noise. He pulled back. Melissa was standing there.

Melissa : Wow, aren't you boyfriend of the year!

Adam : Mel, it's not that.. I really like Kim.

Melissa : So you decided to cheat on me!

Adam : Oh, that's right..I'm still dating you. Well, sorry Mel, it's over. Something about Kim attracts me more than I was ever attracted to you, I'm sorry but-

Melissa walked up to Adam, slapped him, then ran out crying.

Kim : Ah, finally, you broke up with camera girl, now I have you all to myself..

Adam : Yeah, babe.

Adam and Kim began to make out again.

Melissa

Melissa had began to cry. She had been rejected by none other than Adam. If it wasn't bad enough, she had caught him cheating on her. She had hoped he would've tried to win her back in someway. It just seemed like what should happen. But no, he had defended Kim and chose her over Mel, even insulted Mel in the process..Saying Kim was better than her... Melissa couldn't hold in her feelings any longer, she decided to call Loren.

Loren

Loren had been having a great time with her boyfriend, Eddie, until Mel called. She loved Mel, but why did she always have to interrupt when she was having the best time? Most of it was with Eddie, of course.

Loren picked up the phone.

Loren : Hey Mel-

Melissa : OMG OMG Lo this is like 9-1-1 emergency you have to come to your house like NOW. I'll be there in like 20 minutes.

Loren : What happened?

Melissa : Nothing, I can't tell you over the phone..just get here A.S.A.P!

Loren : I'm with Eddie-

Melissa : Oh, now your with rockstar you don't have any time for me!

Loren : No, I'll be there as soon as I can.

Loren hung up on Melissa.

Eddie : Is everything okay?

Loren stood up.

Loren : Yeah, it's just Melissa.

Eddie : Is something wrong?

Loren : She's going through one of her crisis, I have to go help her.

Eddie stood up.

Eddie : Okay, see yeah later beautiful.

He held open the door for her.

Loren : Hold up handsome, don't I get a goodbye kiss?

Eddie grabbed Loren's waist and pulled her into a very intense kiss that lasted around 3 minutes.

Loren pulled away, breathless.

Loren : Wow..

Eddie : Bye gorgeous, you should go before we get too carried away.

Loren : Bye!

Loren kissed Eddie again, less intensely, a meaningful goodbye.

She walked out the door and got on her way to go see what Mel's emergency was.

End Chapter 4

**AN : Sorry, I try to make all of these around 1k words, this is 1103, hope that's enough. You guys could either have longer chapters and less often, or shorter and more often! Let me know! Give me some feedback about what you want to happen in BOTH fanfics! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Melissa and Loren

Melissa was so heartbroken. She felt sort of bad that she had to ruin Loren's night, but she just needed someone to talk to. She sat in Loren's house waiting. All of the sudden the door opened. She heard lips kissing. She walked over to see Loren and Eddie making out. Loren saw Mel and pulled away blushing.

Melissa : Hey, what's up?

Loren : Sorry Mel, got caught up in the moment. *giggles*

Eddie : Yeah, sorry. I'll see you later babe.

Loren kissed Eddie once more before turning to Melissa.

Melissa : Lo, where have you been?

Loren : Sorry, I was over at Eddie's place, it's kind of a far drive from here.

Melissa : Well I've been waiting for like half an hour.

Loren : Yeah, 20 minute drive plus drama = half an hour.

Loren smiled.

Melissa : Okay, sit down.

Melissa and Loren sat down on the couch and Melissa began to spill about everything that had happened in the last few days.

Melissa : So this morning I went to Adam's work to you know, suprise him.. and I see him kissing Kim! Kim of all people!

Loren's mouth gaped wide open. Melissa pushed it up.

Melissa : Close your mouth Lo! Your going to catch a moth! Talk to me!

Loren : I'm just suprised, I didn't think that Kim was into..nerdy guys like him.

Melissa punched Loren lightly.

Melissa : I loved him!

Loren : I know, I'm sorry Mel. What happened next?

Melissa : Well he caught me in the corner of his eye and he told me he liked Kim more than he ever liked me. I was in awe! He just said he wanted to be Kim and I asked why would he cheat then, hoping it would scare Kim off so at least if I couldn't have him, she couldn't..but no such luck. I was hoping he would defend me and say he wanted me back! T-that's what always happens in the movies!

Melissa started to cry.

Loren hugged her.

Loren : It's okay Mel, you'll find love. For all you know it's right in front of you.

Melissa stood up.

Melissa : I'm going to the coffee shop.

Loren : Do you want me to come with you?

Melissa : No, I just need some time to think..

Melissa left for the coffee shop.

Melissa

Melissa left for the coffee shop. She just planned on sitting there acting like she was on her phone, but really sobbing inside. She really hoped her tears wouldn't leak. That would be embarrasing. She sat at a table. All the sudden someone sat in the seat next to her.

Melissa : Tyler Rorke?

Tyler

Tyler had just been through the usual with Chloe. Chloe wanted Eddie back. He knew there was no chance he was ever going to forgive her, he was with Loren now. Tyler respected it, why couldn't she? Chloe broke Eddie's heart and has been told many times that they were never getting back together. Tyler had decided to tell her off.

Tyler : Get it in your brain Chloe! He doesn't care about you! You broke his heart, he loves Loren now!

Chloe : That's not true! He could never have such horrible taste.

Tyler : Oh, really. Cause I think his taste has improved a TON since when he dated you!

Tyler left Chloe's house and slammed the door after him. He was going to the coffee shop. He walked in, and saw a girl with long, curly brown hair sitting at a table looking gloomy. He had to comfort her.

Person : Tyler Rorke?

Tyler : Yep, that's me. And what's a hot girl like you doing here?

Person : *blushes* Well, my boyfriend just cheated on me and we broke up. I loved him, and thought he loved me. Worse, he cheated on me with my enemy's best friend.

Tyler : Can I ask what your name is?

Melissa : It's Melissa. But you can call me Mel.

Tyler : Well, Mel. It's nice to meet you. You seem like a very nice person. This "boyfriend" of yours sounds like an idiot to cheat on someone as amazing as you. And look at me. I just met you like 3 minutes ago, and I can already see your amazingness. It's just teaming from you. *Smiles*

Melissa : Thanks.

She sniffled and he wiped her tears.

Tyler : The girl I love, still loves another guy. We could take two broken hearts and make two healed hearts.

Tyler leaned in to kiss Mel.

**AN : Sorry guys! I'm trying to get a 500ish word chapter of each a day. Hopefully I can get at least a Ch.7 on One Day at a Time, but I'm tired! I need more feedback. I cannot keep writing if you guys don't give me some feedback! Reviews! Tell me what you want to happen in both fanfictions! I will write more if I get more feedback! Enjoy :) Btw, this is 850ish words, hope that's good enough to suit you for the night. (;**


	6. Chapter 6

Melissa

Melissa had been so caught up in the moment, she hadn't realized what was happening. Did she want to date someone again? Did she want love? Yes, she was sure she did. She knew Loren loved Eddie, she had always dreamed of that kind of love...someone she could trust, that got her.

She pulled back.

Tyler : Oh, sorry. I got caught up in the moment.

Melissa : Yeah, same here.

Tyler : Could I ask you something?

Melissa : Yeah?

Tyler : Do you want a second chance at love?

Melissa : Yeah, of course. I mean what else can I hope for? I hope for a guy that gets me..that I can trust.

Tyler : Well, I just came out of a relationship based off of lies and deceit. I'm ready to start new.

Melissa : What are you saying?

Tyler : Mel, would you do the honor of coming with me on a date this evening?

Melissa blushed.

Melissa : Why, of course. Where?

Tyler : Rumour. I'll pick you up at 7.

Melissa : Okay, see you then.

Melissa got on her way to home, she had only 2 hours to find an outfit and get ready.. she was going on a date!

Loren

Loren was suprised to hear what Mel said about Adam. She never saw Adam as the cheatzy type.. or the Kim type. Kim was preppy, blonde, and as much as Loren hated to admit it, pretty. Adam wasn't that kind of guy, he was sort of ugly, and nerdy. Loren never really liked him like that. He was never the guy all the girls thought were cute and stuff. Loren was bored, her mom was out with Max again, she didn't know why. She decided to call Eddie. Eddie immediately answered as soon as he saw the caller ID.

Loren : Hey Eddie!

Eddie : Hey babe, what's up? Didn't I just see you like half an hour ago?

Loren : Yeah, I'm just bored.

Eddie : How'd it go with Mel?

Loren : Oh, her boyfriend cheated on her.

Eddie : Aww, I feel bad.

Loren : You better not ever cheat on me!

Eddie : Never. Now why would I cheat? Your the best I could get!

Loren smiled, she loved when Eddie complemented her.

Loren : I miss you so much already!

Eddie : Same here, I want you to be with me all the time!

Loren : What are you saying?

Eddie : Loren Tate, move in with me?

Loren giggled.

Loren : Really?

Eddie : Yes, what better time to move in. I love you, Loren.

Loren : Yes! Yes I will move in with you!

Eddie : Yay! So should I come over and help you pack?

Loren : Woah, today?

Eddie : Yeah, I want you in my arms tonight!

Loren : Having trouble sleeping?

Eddie : Yeah, I feel like when I'm away from you your going to get hurt or something.

Loren : So it feels good having me in your arms?

Eddie : Yeah, because I know your under my protection there.

Loren : Okay, how are we going to break it to my mom?

Eddie : Eh, she won't care. I'm guessing her and my dad will be moving in together soon.

Loren : Woah, they just started dating 2 weeks ago!

Eddie : Yeah, but we started like 3 weeks ago.

Loren : Yeah, well I knew I loved you.

Eddie smiled, he loved when she said I love you.

Eddie : I love you so much Loren.

Loren : I love you more!

Eddie : Not possible. I'll be over soon to help you pack.

Loren : Okay, love you. Bye.

Eddie : Bye.

Loren hung up the phone and ran to her room to start preparing to move.

End Chapter 6

**AN : Sorry it's short, I just couldn't get many ideas tonight! Tomorrow's will be better! I hope it's suitable, I think it's okay. Give me some feedback. Remember, for both fanfictions..the more feedback...the quicker next chapter will be up..today or tomorrow! :) Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Loren

Loren was so happy she was moving in with Eddie. She grabbed 4 boxes from her attic, she didn't have to much stuff. She started labeling the boxes, one for Clothes, one for Fragiles, one for Toiletries, and one for Jewelry/Others. She began packing all of the photos on her desk and stuff

in the fragile's box. She saw the picture of Eddie with a signature on it, she picked it up and started looking at it. All the sudden, a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

Eddie : Ha ha...

Loren : Be quiet!

Eddie : I always wondered when I signed that...

Loren : Well, the first concert I saw you and you touched my hand.

Eddie was confused.

Eddie : The end of my tour?

Loren : Yeah, I reached out, out of all the girls you touched my hand. I had a silly idea you had a crush on me, so I went to the autograph-signing to see if you noticed me..you didn't. I was disappointed, and I didn't know why. Why would you- a rock star.. notice me out of all the other girls?

Eddie : I wish I had. I don't know how I avoided it, your very noticeable.

Loren blushed.

Loren : Your so cute when your lying...

Eddie : I'm not lying!

Loren laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him.

Loren : Never leave me..

Eddie : If I did, I would be very stupid..

Loren started to kiss Eddie again. All the sudden, Nora walked in.

Nora : *ehemm*

Loren pulled away and blushed, embarrased her mother had caught her.

Loren : Hey, mom..

Nora : Why all the boxes?

Loren : About that. I'm moving in with Eddie.

Nora : What?

Loren : I love him, Mom. I want to be with him every second of the day, it's basically like that already. I want to know I can go home to him, every day.

Nora : Okay, if It's what you want.

Loren : Thanks mom!

Loren hugged her mom. Eddie stood there, feeling awkward.

Nora : Okay, well I'll leave you too it. Promise you'll visit at least once a week!

Loren : Probably more... Promise!

Nora left.

Eddie : So you want me to help you pack?

Loren : Yeah, sure.

Loren and Eddie started picking up all her stuff and organizing it into the 4 boxes.

Melissa

Melissa had found a bright pink dress about knee-length to wear. She had red high-heels to match and her curled hair flowed on her shoulders. She had put on her make up as normal, just a little more smoky in the eye-area. She got ready for Tyler to pick her up, she sat on the couch in her living room. All the sudden, Lisa walked in.

Lisa : Why are you so dressed up?

Melissa : I have a date.

Lisa : With Adam?

Melissa : N-no. Adam cheated on me. It's with this other guy, Tyler.

Lisa : Tyler Rorke? I heard that guy was trouble.

Melissa : You think that about everyone, don't you! Your so scared of the world "Lisa". And just cause I'm your daughter doesn't mean I have to follow your footsteps!

Lisa : I-

All the sudden there was a honk outside, Tyler was here. Melissa thought how good he was at timing, he had just saved her from one of Lisa's famous lectures on how sorry she was.. crap.

Melissa stood up. She opened the door.

Lisa : Honey, you can't ignore me forever!

Melissa : Love you too, mom. *She said sarcastically*

She slammed the door and walked out to Tyler's car.

Tyler : Hey Mel, how's it going?

Tyler looked at her outfit.

Tyler : Damn, you look hot.

Melissa blushed.

Melissa : Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself.

Tyler : Thanks, okay. Should we be on our way?

Melissa : Yeah, I'm starving.

And the two started on their drive to Rumor.

End Chapter 7

**AN : Writer's block.. whatevs. Hope you like it! Next chapter will probably be mostly on the date and a bit of Leddie. Give me some feedback. Not positive if One Day at A time 8 will be up either tonight or tomorrow morning. I'll try :) Enjoy :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The Date

Melissa

Melissa was so excited she was going to be going on a date with Tyler. She really hoped this worked out, because her last relationship was a total fail. She looked at Tyler, slightly glancing his way, so he didn't notice and get distracted from driving. His black hair, with a small curl in it, was nicely curled back so she could see his face clearly. He had a black tux on with the jacket open, you could slightly see his black T-shirt underneath, not too formal, but it shower care. He had black pants on as well, he was dressed in a serious fashion, although it wasn't too serious, it was perfectly in the middle in a casual-formal section. Melissa loved it. She also took notice to his deep green eyes, since the first time she met him, she had noticed them a lot. They were so beautiful, you could stare in them all day, they were so easy to get lost in. She was so mesmerized, she didn't even notice that Tyler had said something to her.

Tyler : Mel?

Melissa : Oh, sorry, what?

Tyler laughed : You were daydreaming?

Melissa : Yeah, just thinking about stuff. What did you say?

Tyler : I asked if you were excited to go to dinner at Rumor.

Melissa : Yeah, actually I've never been there.

Tyler : Well, I just assumed you had. Your best friend is dating Eddie Duran, right?

Melissa : Yeah, Lo and I have known each other every since I can remember. She has been to Rumor a lot, I just never tagged a long. My mom is sort of..well a control freak.

Tyler : And she let you go with me instead of Loren?

Melissa : Well, not really..I sort of went even though she didn't want me too.

Tyler : You bad girl. (sarcastically)

Melissa : Well, I'm never going to get anywhere if I have an over-protective bimbo looking over my shoulder my whole life. I'm 19 now, I can make my own decisions.

Tyler : True.

Melissa : Are you close to your mom?

Tyler : Nah, I never really talk to her. She's sort of like out of my life, seriously.

Melissa : There is also the fact my mom isn't even technically my mother.

Tyler was confused.

Tyler : What do you mean?

Melissa : I looked at my birth certificate, turns out my aunt is my mom, and my mom is my aunt.

Tyler : You okay?

Melissa : Yeah, Loren helped me through it.

Tyler : Loren seems really nice. My ex-girlfriend hated her.

Melissa : Chloe, right?

Tyler : Yeah.

Melissa : She's a jerk. She just doesn't understand it. Loren and Eddie are in love, they have said I love you already, and only been dating for 2 weeks.

Melissa's phone rang. It was Loren.

Melissa : Hold on a sec, Loren is calling.

Tyler : Kay.

Melissa picks up the phone.

Loren : Oh my gosh Mel guess what?

Melissa laughed.

Melissa : What's up? You seem so excited. Did Eddie propose?

Loren : No, silly.

Melissa : Then what is it? I know it's probably about him.

Loren : Yeah, he asked me to move in with you!

Melissa : That's great! Congrats, Loren. Your so lucky, dating a rock star.

Loren : Great, where are you?

Melissa : I'm actually on my way to Rumor.

Loren : Why are you going to Rumor?

Melissa : I have a date.

Loren : With who? Didn't you just break up with Adam?

Melissa : Yeah, it's Tyler Rorke.

Loren : Isn't that the person who Chloe cheated on Eddie with?

Melissa : Yeah, him and Chloe aren't together anymore.

Loren : Okay, sorry to interrupt.

Melissa : No, it's fine.

Loren : Have fun!

Melissa : You too.

Melissa hung up the phone.

Tyler : We're here.

Melissa looked up to see a nice looking building, very fancy. She could hear the laughter from even here. She was so amazed.

Tyler got out and opened the door for Mel.

Melissa : Why, your such a gentleman.

Tyler : M'lady.

Tyler held out his hand and helped Melissa out.

Melissa : Ha ha, thanks.

Tyler laughed. He had never had fun with a girl before Melissa. Well, he had had very few long-term girlfriends, Chloe being one of the only. They were all bratty jerks just like her.

Tyler and Melissa walked into Rumor hand in hand.

Melissa was more in shock than when she saw Kim and Adam kissing. The inside was packed and full of expensive items. Melissa mouth gaped open. She didn't even notice Tyler laughing.

Tyler laughing : I-is it really that fancy?

Melissa : Well, I come from the Valley. Everything up here is fancy to me.

Tyler continued laughing and Melissa lightly punched him.

Melissa : Come on, I was just kidding..

Tyler : Sure.

A waitress walked up to them.

Waitress : What can I get you?

Tyler : Table for two please.

Waitress : Okay, follow me.

The waitress lead them to an open table in the corner where it wasn't as loud, as she had saw Melissa was a little younger, she didn't need to be close to the bar for drinks.

Melissa : This is so cool.

Tyler : I'm glad you like it.

Melissa : So Tyler, you act?

Tyler : Yeah, actually. I'm looking for movie jobs in things, talking with Osbourne Silver.

Melissa : Osbourne, huh? He's a pretty big time producer, huh?

Tyler : Mhmm, so what do you do?

Melissa : I like filming.

Tyler : Okay, I have to ask one thing.

Melissa : What?

Tyler : I need a lead role in one of your first movies.

Melissa laughed. All the sudden, an unwanted guest walked up to them.

Loren

Loren was having so much fun with Eddie. Every single time he picked up something with his name or his picture on it, he burst out with laughter. When he saw a picture of him with a million smudges of lipstick on it, he went crazy.

Loren : That's just a...coincidence.

Eddie : A coincidence that I see your lip-marks all over my picture.

Loren blushed.

Loren : What? I loved you!

Eddie : LovED.. he put a wimpy face on... that's pastense.

Loren : I still do. It's just a different kind of love. When you love you as a fan, it's not like we love you like your dating us. But for you to love us like that back...it feels good.

Eddie smiled.

Eddie : You know your one of the two best girls I've ever met.

Loren smirked.

Loren : Two? Who's the other.. is it..

Eddie : No, it's not Chloe.

Loren sighed.

Loren : Thank goodness.

Eddie : It was my mom. She would love you so much, your so much like her. It's scary. You both were so down to earth, you wouldn't touch a fly.

Loren smiled : Eddie, I love you so much.

Eddie : Love you more.

Loren : Ha ha, not possible.

Loren kissed Eddie.

End Chapter 8

**AN: I know, not much Leddie today, but it was mainly based on the date with Tyler and Melissa today. Give me some feedback and maybe I could get Chapter 9 of One Day at a time up later tonight. This was a little long, twice as long as usual. Hope you like it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Melissa

Melissa was scared of her, after what she had heard. She couldn't believe she was going to do this, here. Chloe had been chasing after Eddie, and doing whatever she could to cover up tracks on her cheating on Eddie with Tyler. Showing up on his date..not such a good start.

Chloe : Why hello there. Tyler, don't tell me your dating a teeny-bopper also..

Chloe "wimpered".

Tyler : For your information, this (he uses quotations) "teeny-bopper" is better than you will ever be.

Chloe : Baby.. don't tell me your turning into Eddie with that "Loren" idiot.

Melissa stood up.

Melissa : You did not just call my best friend an idiot!

Chloe : Aw, is the little girl getting defensive.

Melissa jumped, Tyler held her back.

Chloe : Ha ha, you thought you could hurt me.. funny.

Melissa : I will.. she mumbled.

Chloe : You think your anything compared to me kid? Look at me.. then look at you. I lost Eddie to this. And I'm not losing Tyler too.

Melissa : Tyler would choose an 18 year old over a lying skunk-bag any day.

Tyler looked nervous.

Tyler : Mel, you don't want to-

Melissa : Your taking her side! Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have dated someone else!

She stands up and runs out the door.

Chloe : Oh, look. She made room for me.

Chloe sits down on the seat next to Tyler.

Tyler : Get out, babe. I told you..I'm done with you.

Chloe : I know your just saying that.

Tyler : Security! Get out!

Chloe : Fine.. I'll be back. See you in a week or so when you come crawling back to you.

Tyler was so annoyed, he was never going to come back to her. He knew he had lost Melissa, a girl who actually seemed nice to him. He picked up his phone, and called her, before realizing he didn't have her number. He randomly yelled, not realizing he was in public.

Tyler : Damn it!

Waitress : Yes, sir?

Tyler : Sorry. Um could I get the bill.

Waitress : Yes, just a moment.

The waitress scurried off to get the bill, and Tyler sat there..wondering what he could do.

Loren

Loren was so excited, she was now on her way to Eddie's penthouse. Moving in with him would be so fun, she imagined it. Having herself in his arms every morning, protecting her from chills. She smiled, and Eddie noticed.

Eddie : Thinking about moving in?

Loren : How'd you know? Rock star's can read minds too?

Eddie laughed.

Eddie : Of course. I can tell what your thinking just by your facial expression.

Loren : Ha ha. I love you so much Eddie.

Eddie : Back at'cha beautiful.

Loren giggled, knowing this was becoming a trend.

Loren : Did I ever tell you that the night before your concert, I had a dream I was married to you. I said I love you, and you said "Back at'cha beautiful", I don't understand how I thought of that before I had even talked to you. I was such a fan girl.. Ha ha.

Eddie : Your so funny Lo.

They arrived at Eddie's penthouse.

Jeffrey : Hello , Ms. Tate. How's your day been?

Loren : It's amazing.

She smiled.

Jeffrey : Something happen?

Eddie : Oh, I almost forgot. Jeffrey, Loren is going to be living with me now, so she is allowed to disapprove and approve people.

Jeffrey : Yes, Mr. Duran. Congratulations.

Eddie : Thanks. Could you do me a favor and take the rest of the bags up? Take the elevator key so no one sneaks up also?

Jeffrey : Yes, of course.

Jeffrey, Loren, and Eddie rode up the elevator. They arrived on Eddie's floor.

Eddie : Thanks Jeffrey.

Jeffrey : Anytime, .

Jeffrey smiled and left the room.

Eddie : Wait, Jeffrey!

Jeffrey : Yes, sir?

Eddie handed Jeffrey a 20-dollar bill.

Jeffrey : Thank you, sir. Have a nice evening.

Eddie : No, thank you.

Loren sat down on the couch and looked around, every single time she came here she couldn't believe how amazing it was, and then she realized she was actually moving in here now.

Loren : I'm so lucky to have you.

Eddie : I'm more lucky.

Loren : Are we 3rd graders now?

Eddie smiled.

Eddie : Your so cute.

Loren : Your not so bad yourself, rock star.

Eddie laughed.

End Chapter 9

**AN : Sorry it's short.. didn't have much time. School stuff. Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

Loren

Loren loved when her and Eddie could connect mentally, just have a good time. She felt as if it was meant to be. That her and Eddie, no matter what they did, would always be in reach of each other. Wherever Loren ran too, ever. Eddie could sense her thoughts almost as well as she could sense hers. Loren was staring in to Eddie's beautiful eyes, when he realized.

"What's up Lo?" Eddie asked, concerned.

"N-nothing. It's just your so adorable." Loren smiled

"Ha ha, I think you beat me in that category. But just that one." Eddie teased.

Loren playfully punched Eddie.

"Beating up your boyfriend?" Eddie made a fake puppy-dog face.

"Stop it! God, your too attractive." Loren said frustrated.

"Oh my gosh, your so funny Loren. Have you looked in the mirror?"

Loren blushed, " Not anything compared to that. " she siad as she pointed to his face.

Eddie leaned in closer "Which is not ANYTHING compared to this."

Eddie leaned in all the way and kissed her passionately.

Loren pulled back, blushing profusively. (**I DONT KNOW HOW TO SPELL :)**

Eddie laughed.

"What, is there something on my face?" Loren asked defensively.

"No, your face is beautiful as always. It's just..your blushing so hard, and your kind of my girl."

"Did you just use the G word?"

"What? I'm making out with you on a regular basis and I can't call you my girl?"

"No, I like it. I just didn't know if you thought of me like that."

"Well, I do. Now kiss me again Ms. Loren Tate"

Loren smiled, as she leaned in to kiss Eddie again.

Melissa

Melissa didn't know how to describe her emotions right now. She felt betrayed, like she was jealous of Chloe. Chloe had always gotten her way in life. Melissa was just a poor "valley-girl" according to Chloe. Melissa knew she was nothing to Tyler. She just couldn't win, could she? She realized that. She heard Tyler say it and she just couldn't take it. She stood up, and ran out. Tyler wanted nothing to do with her, she was a horrible person. She would never be in love like Loren was. Where is her Eddie Duran? she thought. She ran up to a vacant alley. All the sudden a man greeted her, he was handsome and seemed friendly.

"Hello, I'm Ian. What's a beautiful girl like you doing out here all alone at this time of night?" Ian said while smiling.

"Nothing, just my "boyfriend" is an idiot." said Melissa.

"You have a boyfriend?" Ian asked.

"I thought I did..." Melissa looked down at the ground, staring in disgrace.

"What happened?" asked Ian.

Melissa looked up, she just now realized how hot Ian was.

"It's just.. he has this ex-girlfriend that I think he still loves.. he claims he doesn't. But he defends her!" Melissa said in an angry tone.

"Well, in my opinion he's an idiot."

"And, to make it worse, my boyfriend before that. I broke up with him earlier, he cheated on me then said he wanted the other girl, who is also my archenemy's best friend. Could this day get any worse?" Melissa said.

"I'm so sorry. A girl like you doesn't deserve anything like that. You deserve a perfect boyfriend." Ian said confidently.

Ian  
Ian looked at Melissa, she was beautiful. Her hair flowed down perfectly, and she had this beautiful spark about her, something that caught Ian's eyes. He didn't know why, he had dated plenty of girl's and kissed about a million in his lifetime. He just felt so attracted to her, compelled to just mend her broken heart. He had to think about this though. Did he want to get attached to one girl? Who was he kidding, he already is attached. "Can I tie myself down to just one?" he asked himself. The last thing he wanted was to give Melissa yet another broken heart. No, he could do it. Would she want to give him a chance?

End Chapter 10

**AN : Sorry it's short. I had a lot to do today, chores, halloween party, church. So sorry! But I really really wanted to get it up for you guys! Feedback, I'll try for more tomorrow, but you know.. life get's in the way.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This is probably going to end up being short. I have lots to do! I'm so so so so so sorry for not posting so much but hopefully I can try better. It's just I have a lot of stuff. I'll try :( Merry Late Halloween! :)**

Melissa

Melissa looked in to Ian's eyes. "He was H-O-T hot!" She thought. She was thinking about what he was thinking about. Probably freaked out. Obviously she doesn't have much luck with boys. She was staring at Ian, sort of inspecting him. She hadn't noticed he was looking at her like she was crazy.

Ian : "Something wrong?"

Melissa didn't reply.

Ian : "Hello?"

Melissa : "Oh, sorry. A bit dazed."

Ian laughed : "Ha ha. Well I was just going to ask if you wanted to join me for lunch tomorrow?"

Melissa thought about it for a moment. Did she want to try not twice but three times at love? Well, if you look at it.. what does she have to lose?

Melissa : "I'd love too. Just please don't bring any ex-model girlfriends" Melissa says sarcastically.

Ian : "I didn't catch your name."

Melissa : "Oh, sorry. It's Melissa but you can call me Mel."

Ian : "Well, I will see you tomorrow 'Mel'"

Ian walked away.

Melissa screamed as he was walking away.

Ian jerked around suddenly. He turned to see Melissa, helpless and being tied up by someone with black hair and green eyes.

Loren

Loren and Eddie both pulled back. Loren thought about how lucky she was, although she thought about it at an estimated number of 1, 3009498484 times a day :) Loren looked into Eddie's eyes just as she did after every kiss to look for any uncertainty, any doubt. All the sudden Eddie's phone rang.

Eddie : "Ian! What's up? You in town?"

Ian crying : "Yeah- I - I was with this girl a-and her ex-b-boyfriend came and he took her and I couldn't catch t-them-"

Eddie : "Woah what? Where were you?"

Ian : We were at (names street in LA)

Eddie : "Okay. We'll be there. What was her name?"

Ian : "It was Mel."

Loren overheard this. She stood up.

Loren : "What about Mel?!"

Eddie : "One sec babe. Ian we'll be there in a minute."

Ian : "Okay, hurry mate!"

Eddie hung up. He grabbed Loren's hand and sat her down.

Eddie : "Babe. The Mel Ian is talking about has been kidnapped by an ex-boyfriend. We don't know if it's the same one. He didn't catch the last name."

Loren immediately started freaking out, despite Eddie's remark. All the sudden, Eddie kissed her. When they pulled back:

Loren : "What was that for?"

Eddie : "A.) I love you and kissing you. B.) You needed to be quiet. It's going to be fine, Lo. Even if it is her, we will find her. Let's go."

They stood up, Eddie grabbed Loren's waist as they walked out to go save Melissa.

Ian

Ian had tried to catch the guy kidnapping her, but he just couldn't keep up. Ian was a faster runner, but the mystery guy had ran into a car and drove off in the northeast direction. Unable to do anything, he was nervous to go alone so he called Eddie, assuming he was going to be with valley-girl. He needed backup. He called him, told him the location, and patiently waited, well not so patiently. He panted around trying to think good, but he couldn't stop himself from going through all the possible things that could happen to Melissa. He may have just met her, and just started officially dating her, but he cared about her. She seemed nice and he truly saw a future love brewing. After what seemed like hours but was only 15 minutes, Eddie and Loren arrived.

Ian : "What took you so long?"

Eddie : "Sorry, we went as fast as you could."

Ian mocked : "As fast as you could. Plus kissing time I'm assuming."

Eddie blushed, suprisingly.

Eddie : "You know how it is."

Ian : "Okay, let's get going."

All the sudden Loren stepped out of the car, she had gone into the back to grab her purse.

Ian : "Oh, hey vall-"

Eddie shot him a fierce look saying "Don't you dare or you'll get it"

Ian corrected : "Loren."

Loren sighs : "Hey Ian. What did this Melissa look like?"

Ian : "I'll tell you in the car, let's go!"

They all hopped into Ian's car, all their possesions in his car as well in case someone was to come rob Eddie's car, etc. Eddie was hopping into the passenger seat, Loren looked at him with puppy-dog eyes that said "Please don't leave me back there." Eddie got out and joined Loren in the back. He held her hand and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Eddie : "So what happened 'mate'?"

Ian : "Well, I just asked her out to lunch tomorrow. I turned around to leave, but then I hear a scream. I instantly turn around to see a man with black hair and green eyes tying her up, dragging her away. I saw him go over there."

Ian pointed to where he saw.

Loren : "What did this Melissa look that?"

Ian described her. Loren was frozen.

Eddie : "Loren? Loren?"

Ian : "I'm guessing it was the one she knew. Kiss her mate. It'll wake her up, trust me."

Eddie kissed Loren with all he had, afraid she was going to faint or something. Loren moved immediately.

Loren : "Oh, sorry."

Ian : "Well, my mate here got a pretty steamy kiss out of it, so it's fine."

Eddie : "Shut up Ian.."

Loren : "Eddie, please, don't ever leave me. If I lose Mel AND my dad, I'll only have you and my mom left. Please, promise me."

Eddie : "I promise. I love you Loren."

Loren : "I love you too."

End Chapter 11

**AN : I will probably post Chapter 13 of One Day at a Time tomorrow or Saturday! Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry for not posting! I will post another chapter of One Day at a time tomorrow or Saturday, hopefully! I'll try to write over the weekend also but I'm kind of busy! Thanks for reading, review please!**

Melissa

Melissa was in a dark warehouse she didn't know where. All she could see was black, everywhere. All of the sudden, a light flickered on. Tyler Rorke, the person she wanted to see least, was standing there. She was afraid, afraid she was going to hurt her, mentally or physically, afraid she would meet the end in a dirty cabin with her ex-boyfriend. If you even want to call him that, after one failed date.

"Oh, look who's awake." Tyler said.

"What do you want Tyler? What am I doing here? Why am I tied up, are you going to hurt me?"

"I would never hurt a hair on your head, I just needed a chance to talk, and if your tied up you can't run."

"Fine, just let's get this over with. Loren, Ian, and Eddie are probably worried sick.

"Okay, so what you saw. Chloe and I are over. She cheated on me, if you want to even call it that. Everyone says she cheated on Eddie, but truth be told, she was sleeping with me before Eddie and her even met. I hate myself for sticking with her, we should have been over a long time ago, and I was stupid. But I want you, Mel. I've known you but a few days, but I know you and I are going to do great if you would just give me a chance."

"Look, Tyler. I need time to think about this, and I can't exactly do that in a dirty messed up warehouse where I feel like I'm in one of those horror movies."

"Ugh okay, but you have to promise to call."

"I promise I'll call, I don't know if it'll be good or bad, but I'll let you know."

"Okay, Mel. Just let me know, please. I really want a second chance, I don't want to think that the best thing I had just slipped between my fingers."

Melissa blushed.

"Mhmm k, I'll see you later? Could you please untie me now?"

"Oh, sorry. Yes."

Tyler pulls out a pocket knife and cuts the ropes on her legs and feet. Melissa stretches quickly and walks outside, to Tyler's car where she would hopefully be dropped off at her car.

Loren

Loren, Ian, and Eddie had been driving for about 30 minutes when they came to a dark warehouse, a perfect setting for kidnap. They saw Melissa getting into Tyler's car which they all assumed it was by force so they ran out and tried to grab her. She smiled, she really didn't want to go with Tyler for a very awkward 30 minutes. She said Goodbye to Tyler subtly before going with Ian, Loren, and Eddie.

"What happened Mel? Are you okay!?" Loren asked frantically.

"I'm fine. Tyler just wanted a chance to talk and ask if he could have a second chance."

"Are you going to give him one?" Ian asked. He was a bit disappointed.

"I don't know,I'll just have to see what comes to mind, he's giving me some time to think."

And with that they began there drive back to Melissa and Loren's house, about another thirty minutes than the ride there.

End Chapter 12

**AN: I know, short. I'm really sorry, I have a lot going on! Sowwy, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry for not updating this one also, you guys just don't seem to like it! Tomorrow will (hopefully) be a new chapter of The Amazing Life of Loren Madson, guys, give me some reviews! :)**  
Melissa  
Melissa was sitting in the car in the passenger seat next to Ian, she glanced backwards to Eddie and Loren, who were of course kissing. A small grin formed on her face and she turned to Ian who was focused on the road, but of course his mind also seemed to be wandering elsewhere, she decided she would snap his daydream, ha ha she laughed to herself.  
"So, Ian." Melissa said calmly, if she were to talk any louder he might crash them.  
Ian jumped a bit at her talking, expecting the awkward silence to stay that way till they arrived at their destination, "Oh, yeah what?" Ian said, bewildered by her sudden communication still.  
"I was just going to ask what your thinking about" Melissa said as she giggled. Ian took in her words for a few moments. What should he say? He knew he was thinking about Melissa, was there a future relationship possibility between him and her, or if she was going to go running back to Tyler. He wasn't trustworthy, he thought. I mean he freaking kidnapped her just to go and have a "talk", more like trying to steal her back. He went through the words to say over and over in his head, as if he was going to make a mistake before he replied.  
"Well, to be honest. You, what kind of descision are you planning to make about your er-" Ian sort of blushed as he stopped mid-sentence to think about the right words, "Umm, your relationship status?" Melissa giggled a bit the way he said it like they were on facebook. She considered her options once more in her head, a british party-guy who she barely knew but was pretty hot, or a black haired greened eyed freak who kidnapped her for around five minutes of socializing. She knew what the right choice was.  
"Ian, I like you honestly. I don't think Tyler is my match, I'm the party and he's the bad boy. You mister, are the party. Your basically me in a man plus drinks." Melissa replied with a small laugh at the way she said plus drinks. Ian was so happy that she was going to be giving them a chance, he really did see a spark in her, something that told him there was going to be a relationship between them, and it could last forever, always be open to options, Ian told himself. A chance at true love, but could he tie himself down to one women?  
They arrived at Loren's house first, and Ian thought Loren would simply get out by saying goodbye, but she hadn't opened the door. He turned around and saw Loren and Eddie in an intense make-out session. He laughed, "Hey mate, I hate that I have to interrupt this but Loren, darling, were home." Loren blushed because she knew Ian and Melissa had been talking and didn't really take much notice of them, but she was wrong. She turned to Eddie to say goodbye and he replied, "Are you sure you don't want to spend the night at my place? It gets kind of lonely.." He shuddered, he just really didn't want to let Loren go.  
Loren thought about it, would her mom let her stay the night at Eddie's? She was eighteen, considered an adult. But would she want to? She decided she would text her mom.  
_TEXT:_  
_TO: Mom 3 _  
_From: Loren Tate_  
_Mom, can I spend the night at Eddie's?_  
_TO: Loren_  
_From: Nora Tate_  
_I don't know honey. Are you going to be okay?_  
_To: Mom 3_  
_From: Loren Tate_  
_Yes, I am. Please, trust me._  
_TO: Loren_  
_From: Nora Tate_  
_Fine, just be smart baby. Make the right descisions._  
_To: Mom 3_  
_From: Loren Tate_  
_Thank you so much! Love you!_  
_TO: Loren_  
_FROM : Nora Tate_  
_Love you too. Have fun, just not too much fun._  
_To: Mom 3_  
_From : Loren Tate_  
_Lol. Love u. _  
_End Text_  
"What'd she say Lo?" Eddie asked, hopefully. He really didn't want to have to say goodbye to Loren.  
"She said yes!" Loren exclaimed happily.  
"Okay, so I guess we're going to Eddie's house then.." Ian said as he turned the wheel to back out of the driveway.  
**AN: Guys, they can't you know.. I'm just not fit to write that lol. I'm so stuck w/this one so please review with your opinions and what you want to happen! Please! :) Sorry it's short too, as I said, I'm kind of on a drought of ideas, so unless one of you peoplez gives me ideas, I can't write :( Thanks a lot for like no reviews or feedback, your pissing me offf... lol should I just stop writing if none of you care? **  
**-leddieforever, your best friend in the whole wide wide world (:**


	14. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

**AN: Sorry guys but, I have overwhelmed myself I'm afraid. Three fan fiction's is too much for me with the schedule I have, I'm so sorry but this one has been voted out due to lack of reviews and likes compared to other stories, and more votes for it out, I get the message.. lol. This is how everything turns out, not sure how big or small it will be because I'm writing this note before I'm writing it. J Thanks guys, stay amazing. Oh, and I won't be updating as much until track season ends, and then I will update more often, but I want each chapter to have thought into it, to be a suitable length and to be put to perfection. Sorry, but you guys can wait, remember, this is just a hobby.. **

Loren and Eddie Prologue

After around two years of dating, Loren and Eddie had decided to tie the knot as Eddie proposed to her on stage at MK, excited, Loren happily accepted to be married to the love of her life. After moving in around a month before marriage, in a new house they had picked out together, down to paint colors, and were overjoyed to spend practically every second today, which they both enjoyed. They were soon married and blessed with twin daughters, Katy and Melissa. Melissa was shy; the complete opposite of normal Melissa, and Katy had amazing qualities just like her mom and late grandmother.

Max and Nora

Max and Nora had too gotten married after they had began dating for three years, they had started around one year into Loren and Eddie's relationship, so Eddie and Loren were married first. They were completely devoted to their kids and grandkids, and talked about having kids of their own very often, but agreed it might be a bit awkward for Loren and Eddie to have the same brother/sister. They were a bit old for it, though, so they were fine with just being a happily married couple.

Melissa

Melissa, after making the decision to go with Ian instead of Tyler, pursued a career in film-making, much to Ian's pleasure as her was a photographer. They have been dating for around three years too, and have talked about marriage, but neither wants to do it yet, and are happily promised and living together. Melissa, Tyler, and Ian became good friends much to their surprise, but as Tyler was dating another girl, it wasn't too awkward for him and Melissa, although Melissa had a nagging feeling he still had feelings for her, she brushed it off and is with Ian now, hopefully forever.

**AN: Short, I know. I was just getting rid of those loose ends, I didn't have too much to say. Lol, I hope you have enjoyed this story, and I'm so sorry I must end it, but it just seemed like it was getting old, and I ran out of ideas. Once track season ends near the end of December, and I have more time, depending, if I get enough ideas (which you can submit) for a new fanfiction that I think I can stretch out for a long time, maybe I'll write another. Sorry, guys. RIP Price of Fame. **

**-leddieforever (leddie4-eva), Love you guys. **

**P.S. Please review.**


End file.
